Un amour presque impossible
by Kayume-Chan
Summary: Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'aimer la même personne que votre soeur..... HunterCorona
1. Une très mauvaise nouvelle

C'est ma première fic sur ce site pour les Spider Riders , mon manga préféré alors j'espère que vous allez appréciez Bonne lecture!!

Hunter Steele, le héro qui a sauvé le monde intérieur d'une guerre affreuse, dormait paisiblement sur le bord d'une rivière. C'était une magnifique journée pour aller dehors. À côté de lui se tenait son partenaire de combat, l'araignée Shadow. Lui, au contraire d'Hunter, ne dormait pas mais pensait plutôt à Venus…. Hé oui il en était secrètement amoureux ! Il ne pouvait pas la voir souvent car Corona, sa partenaire de combat la gardait avec elle pour parler….. 

Justement, en parlant d'elle, était dans sa chambre à parler avec son araignée comme tout les jours…. Depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle avait besoin de se confier. Bien que sa sœur, Aqune, soit la, elle ne se sentait pas alaise de parler de ses amours…. Notre chère Corona était amoureuse du plus courageux, mais aussi le plus paresseux de tout les Spider Riders (hé oui il n'a pas perdu ses habitudes lol) et j'ai nommé Hunter Steele !!!! Elle en était amoureuse depuis la jour où elle l'avait rencontré… seulement, il est très difficile de dire à une personne deux petits mots simples comme tout : « Je t'aime ». 

- Je t'en prie Venus aide-moi!! Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas capable de lui dire!!  
- Je suis sûre que tu vas finir par y arriver fait moi confiance.  
- Non je n'y arriverai pas! A chaque fois qu'une occasion se présente, j'essaie de lui dire mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche! Je suis désespéré…  
- Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire Corona?  
- Quoi?  
- Puisque moi je ne connais pas grand-chose sur le plan de l'amour, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas demander conseille à Aqune?  
- Non surtout pas parce qu'elle…. Selon moi…. Est aussi amoureuse d'Hunter… 

Deux petites larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Souvent elle voyait à quel point Hunter et Aqune s'entendaient et était jalouse. C'est comme si Aqune voulais ce le garder à elle toute seule…. 

- En es-tu certaine?  
- Oui!!... Enfin…. Non…  
- Alors tu vas la voir tu lui demande et tu verra un point c'est tout d'accord?  
- Mais…  
- Pas de mais tu aimes Hunter oui ou non?  
- Oui mais…  
- Alors va la voir! 

Corona soupira. Quand Venus parlait comme ça elle n'avait rien à redire. À contre cœur, Elle se leva et parti à la recherche de sa sœur. En chemin elle rencontra Magma, Igneous et le Prince Lumen qui était tous surpris qu'elle soit à la recherche d'Aqune. Après une bonne demi-heure, elle se retrouva finalement avec Aqune, dehors, qui parlait avec un marchand. 

- Je dois avouer que je suis assez surprise que tu viennes me voir. Quelle en est la raison?

- Hé bien…. Je n'ai qu'une question à te poser… euh… est-ce que….

- Est-ce que quoi?  
- Bon je me lance… Es-tu amoureuse d'Hunter?

- Quoi?!? Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question?  
- Sil te plait…. Répond moi…

- ben… je … je… oui…

Fin du premier chapitre

Oh la la!! Pauvre Corona qu'est-ce qui va arriver maintenant??


	2. Un monde si cruel

Voici le chapitre 2!!! Bonne lecture!

- Je sois avouer que je suis assez surprise que tu viennes me voir. Quelle en est la raison?

- Hé bien…. Je n'ai qu'une question à te poser… est-ce que….

- Est-ce que quoi?

- Bon je me lance… est tu amoureuse d'Hunter?

- Quoi?!? Pourquoi me pose-tu cette question?

- Sil te plait…. Répond-moi…

- Ben… je… je… oui… 

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. « Non! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai! ». Corona pleurait de plus en plus fort ce qui attira quelque regards en direction des deux adolescentes. Aqune ne savait plus quoi faire. Pourquoi lui avait-elle posé cette question? Elle savait que ça lui ferait de la peine et ne voulais pas lui répondre. Par instinct, Aqune pris sa sœur dans ses bras mais celle-ci la repoussa.

- Je… je le savais…..je le savais que toi aussi… tu…tu étais amoureuse de….amoureuse de lui…

- Je t'en prie Corona…. Ne m'en veux pas…. Je ne voulais pas te le dire… parce que…

- Parce que quoi?

- Parce que je savais que ça te ferait de la peine…

Corona pleura de plus belle. « Elle le savais alors… que j'étais amoureuse de lui… combien de personne le savent à part lui?»

Elle leva les yeux vers sa sœur et ensuite, partie en courant vers sa chambre, laissant une Aqune songeuse.

Elle courait le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait sans regarder ce qui ce passait autour d'elle. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'elle se rendre à sa chambre et qu'elle s'y enferme. Et par le plus grand des malheurs, elle bouscula quelqu'un au passage et tomba par terre. Quand elle se releva, elle aperçu la personne qui avait été bousculé. « NON! Pas _lui_! ».

- Tien donc mais c'est Corona!!

- Salut… Hunter…

- Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu as les yeux rougis.

- Oui je t'assure tout va bien mais la je suis pressé.

- Ah oui et pourquoi?

Pourquoi? Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à ça? « Vite il faut que je trouve une bonne raison… aller réfléchie!! »

- Hé bien…. Je dois aller aider le Prince Lumen.

- Ah… C'est dommage.

- Et pourquoi?

- Hé bien j'aurais bien aimé passer un peu de temps avec toi…. On aurait pu aller s'entraîner ensemble.

De petites rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de Corona. « Hé merde!! J'aimerais tellement passer du temps avec toi mais je ne peux pas car je risque de faire une grosse bêtise… » Si elle devait retomber sur Aqune, ça risquerait d'aller très mal…. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de la revoir. Alors essayer d'imaginer Hunter, Corona et Aqune ensemble…. Non ça ne marche pas du tout.

- Je suis vrai… vraiment désoler Hunter mais comme je te l'ai dit je suis vraiment presser… un autre fois peut-être…

- J'espère que ce sera bientôt!

« Oh arrête de me regarder de cette façon et surtout de me sourire comme ça Hunter car je vais fondre!! » Corona repartie en courant en lui faisant des signes de la main. Quand elle fut arrivée dans le château, elle monta tout de suite à sa chambre et verrouilla la porte. Elle se coucha sur son lit et recommença à pleurer…. « Pourquoi faut-il que la vie soit si cruelle ». Corona s'endormie malgré son chagrin un peu plus tard.

Fin du chapitre 2

Je n'aimerais vraiment pas ça être à sa place!!!


	3. Le mensonge

Chapitre 3!! Bonne lecture!

TOC TOC TOC

Aucune réponse.

TOC TOC TOC

- Hn…. Qui c'est ça?

- C'est Hunter.

Corona, qui était encore endormi se releva d'un coup sec. « Ahhhhhhhhh!!! Oh non…. ». Elle se leva, alla se regarder dans la glace avant d'aller voir celui qu'elle aime tant et ouvrit la porte.

- Salut!

- Bonjour Corona… Je viens de parler avec le Prince Lumen et…. Il semblait que tu n'avais aucun travail à lui remettre ou quoi que ce soit. J'en conclu donc que…. Tu m'as menti. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi?

Corona paniqua. Cette fois ci elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir aussi facilement en inventant un nouveau mensonge. Tout ce qu'elle veut pourtant c'est d'éviter Hunter le plus possible.

- Je suis désoler Hunter….

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu!

- Je n'ai pas de réponses à te donner.

- Ben voyons alors pourquoi tu m'aurais menti?!?

- Je voulais simplement être… seule…

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit? Je t'aurais laisser tranquille!

- Je ne sais pas….

- ….

- Désoler

- Bon d'accord je te pardonne mais à une seule condition.

- Et laquelle?

- Tu vas venir t'entraîner avec nous!

- Nous?

- Oui! Moi, toi et Aqune.

« Oh non!!! Je ne pourrai pas supporter de la voir s'entendre à merveille avec Hunter ». Puisque Corona ne donnait pas de réponse, Hunter lui pris la main, ce qui l'a fit rougir comme jamais, et l'emmena jusqu'à l'arène de combat. Arrivé à destination, il lui lâcha la main et alla rejoindre Aqune.

- Alors par qui on commence?

- Hum… je ne sais pas trop…

- Et toi Corona?

-Moi non plus je ne le sais pas trop….

-Dans ce cas le choix est fait! Ce combat opposera donc Aqune et Corona!!

Fin du chapitre 3

Laissez moi des coms!!! Merci !! Bisous

Misscorona


	4. Combat et vérité

Chapitre 4 : Le combat

- VENUS! ARAIGNÉE SORT!!

- PORTIA! ARAIGNÉE SORT!!

Dès que leurs araignées soient sorties de leurs bracelets, les deux Spider Riders crièrent ensemble :

- FORCE ARACHNA!!

Aussitôt une armure se colla à elles, pour Corona un arc et des flèches apparurent et pour Aqune, une épée avec un diamant vert au bout et sur ses cheveux, un diadème. Hunter, qui regardait la scène avec attention, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les deux guerrières. Il commença par observer Aqune. Elle semblait préoccupée. Ensuite Corona. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle ne souriait pas du tout : elle avait l'air d'être très en colère… vaut mieux ne pas être son ennemie….

- Est-ce que vous êtes prêtes?

Pour toute réponse, les deux demoiselles foncèrent l'une sur l'autre, faisant entrechoquer leurs armes. Chacune se battait comme si elles étaient de vraies ennemies. Corona se défoulait. Elle essayait de se débarrasser de l'image qu'elle avait : Aqune dans les bras d'Hunter. Les larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Des larmes de tristesses et de colère. Aqune, ayant remarqué le visage ruisselant de larmes de sa sœur, battit en retraite, ne pouvant supporter son regard.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS?!? LE COMBAT N'EST PAS FINI!!

- ARRÊTE CORONA!! JE NE VEUX PLUS ME BATTRE!!

Hunter ne disait rien. Le comportement de sa partenaire de combat le paralysait. « Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait la mettre dans un tel état ?? » Corona baissa le ton.

- Ah oui et pourquoi? Tu as peur de te battre contre ta sœur?

- Non…. Mais je ne peux pas me battre dans _ces_ conditions.

Hunter, ayant repris le contrôle de son corps dit :

- Quelles sont _ces_ conditions??

Corona se tourna doucement vers lui. Bien qu'ils soient loin l'un de l'autre, ils pouvaient clairement voir leurs regards. À présent, Corona avait les yeux baignant de larmes. Elle dit tout doucement, presque dans un murmure :

- Parce que je t'aime….. Et elle aussi….

Elle courut ensuite…. Loin du lui… qui criait son nom….

Fin du chapitre 4


	5. réconsilliation

Chapitre 5 : '' Je te le laisse ''

Corona vint se réfugier dans sa chambre et la ferma à clé. Elle se coucha sur son lit, toujours dans son armure, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps. Corona venait de dire à Hunter Steele ses sentiments. Avait-elle fait le bon choix?

Plus loin dans l'arène, Hunter et Aqune ne se parlaient pas, puisqu'ils remémoraient ce que Corona avait dit. Aqune, sortant de ses pensées dit :

- Je vais aller la voir.

Hunter fit ''oui'' de la tête.

- Riders repos. Araignée entre.

Aussitôt qu'elle prononça ces paroles, l'armure, son épée et son diadème disparurent et Portia entra dans son bracelet. Elle courut le plus vite possible, pour trouver sa sœur, mais aussi pour fuir Hunter. Elle courait si vite qu'elle ne vu pas la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Elle trébucha sur lui et se répandit d'excuses. Mais lorsqu'elle se leva, elle eu le souffle coupé. C'était Buguese!!

- Aqune!! Je suis venu spécialement pour toi! Ça fait tellement longtemps…

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Moi qui croyait que je ne pourrais plus jamais te revoir….

Et elle lui sauta au cou en pleurant. C'était bien sûr des larmes de joie. Buguese, celui qui l'avait gardé étant jeune, celui qu'elle avait tan aimé, était devant elle. Attendez une minute! Celui qu'elle avait tant aimé….. Elle avait essayé de l'oublier et avait choisi Hunter pour le remplacer. Pauvre Corona… Elle allait lui en vouloir… Corona!

- Désoler Buguese, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas rester avec toi, c'est juste que je dois aller voir ma sœur et revient d'accord?

- Aucun problème, je vais t'attendre.

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Elle se remit à courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant la chambre de sa sœur, sans avoir fait d'autre accident. Elle cogna à la porte. Aucune réponse. Elle cogna encore. Toujours pas de réponse.

- Corona! Ouvre moi la porte s'il te plait!!

- Et pourquoi faire?

- Parce que je te le laisse.

Corona ouvrit la porte à la voler. Elle regarda Aqune, à la fois surprise et méfiante.

-Quoi?

- Je te laisse Hunter. Buguese est revenu….

- Mais…!!

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'Hunter doit aimer.

- Je… merci Aqune.

Les deux sœurs était de nouveau en harmonie. Aqune dit aurevoir à Corona et lui fit promettre d'aller voir Hunter avant d'aller voir Buguese.

Fin du Chapitre 5.


	6. C'est ça l'Amour

Chapitre 6

Le soleil faisait briller les bijoux de Corona, qui elle se promenait dans la ville. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'aire afin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à Hunter…

Venus était restée avec Shadow ce qui l'a laissait seule et elle ne s'en plaignait pas… Si Venus aurait été la, elle l'aurait obligé à aller voir Hunter tout de suite et de lui parler. A présent, Corona se dirigeait vers la forêt… la même où elle avait vu son partenaire de combat pour la première fois… Elle s'installa sous un arbre et ferma les yeux.

CRAC

Elle les ouvrit aussitôt.

- Corona… Je t'ai enfin trouvé…

- Hunter!

En effet, le terrestre était devant elle, légèrement essoufflé, les vêtements de travers, mais affichait un beau sourire. Corona se leva d'un coup, prête à s'enfuir mais elle se rappela la promesse de parler à Hunter qu'elle avait faite à sa sœur. Elle se ravisa.

- Content de savoir que je ne serai pas obligé de courir!

- J'ai promis à Aqune que j'irais te parler…..

- C'est plutôt moi qui est venu te parler….

- Alors commence!!!

Corona avait dis cela assez fort tout en faisant un pas vers Hunter, ce qui n'arrangea pas la situation…

- …

- …

Puisque aucun des deux adolescents ne parlaient, Hunter décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il s'avança, toujours en regardant Corona, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Corona répondit immédiatement à son baiser, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps…. Même chose pour Hunter… Il avait toujours été amoureux d'elle dès le premier regard… mais restait silencieux, craignant ce que Corona dirait si elle l'apprenait. Mais maintenant qu'il savait ses sentiments, il pouvait enfin lui dire cette simple phrase, remplis de son amour :

- Je t'aime Corona.

À ces mots, Corona fondit en larmes dans les bras de son partenaire de combat. Elle était vraiment heureuse.

- M…..moi aussi je t'aime!!

Hunter lui fit son plus beau sourire. C'est ainsi que nos deux Spider Riders préférés retournèrent main dans la main au palais du Prince Lumen. Un nouveau couple venait d'être formé. Aqune et Buguese étaient eux aussi un couple. Les deux couple que l'Oracle espérait était maintenant là. Rien ne pourrait plus leur faire peur, puisqu'il y avait l'Amour…..

Fin

J'espère que vous avez aimé ma fic!!! Mettez des reviews!!


End file.
